The present invention relates to a bag construction and more particularly to a general purposed container shopping bag that is reusable over numerous occasions.
Bags of the type to which the present invention appertains are generally made of paper and are limited in strength and times of repeated usage before they are discarded. Shopping bags of fabric material are known in the prior art, but they subject the user to a somewhat uncomely appearance, especially when they are carried about without contents therein.